Watching Ugly Betty
by Lilouth33
Summary: The Meades  Claire and Daniel  and the Suarez family watch the show and their decisions after that.
1. Chapter 1

**W****atching Ugly Betty**

_Disclaimer : I do not own Ugly Betty._

Author's Note: This story was inspired by the stories I read about the Cullens reading the Twilight saga. This takes place a month before the start of Ugly Betty. Basically it's the Meades (Claire and Daniel)and the Suarez family watching the show separately and their reactions to it.

**Chapter 1: A surprising package.**

It was during the summer of 2006, Claire Meade was talking to her son Daniel. She had just came back from rehab. Bradford was on a business trip and expected in a month. The bell rang and Claire opened the door.

"Mrs Claire Meade?" she nodded. "I have a package for you." Claire signed the paper.

"What is it, Mom?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know. I didn't expect anything today."

They opened the box to find first a paper and four DVD boxes.

"What is that?"

"There's a note attached to this." Claire read:

_**To Mrs Claire Meade and Mr Daniel Meade.**_

_**You don't know me but I know you very well. These four boxes will tell you what will happen in the next four years and will introduce you to someone who will come to mean a lot to both of you especially you, Daniel Meade. **_

"What? Me? Who is this person they are talking about?"

_**The same boxes have been sent to that person's house.**_

_**I know you will find it hard to believe but trust me on this you will like it. There's four seasons with 23 episodes in the first one, 18 on the second, 23 on the third and 20 on the last. I hope you will like it.**_

_**Sincerely.**_

_**S.H**_

"Do you know any S.H, mom?"

"No."

"What is this show called?" asked Daniel.

"Ugly Betty."

"Oh great!"

"Daniel!"

"I am not going to watch a stupid show about an ugly person, mom. I mean look at her!" He gestured to the picture of the DVD box.

"Daniel, you are going to watch this show with me even I have to tie you up to keep you here. I want to know what will happen to you."

"Fine but don't expect me to like it."

"You'll never know." Said Claire with a teasing smile on her face.

Daniel was very reluctant to watch this show at first but little by little, he took some pleasure to get to know Betty, her family and the deep friendship she was starting to form with him. He liked hearing her enthousiasm and see her faith and trust that he could be better than what he was at first, that he could succeed in something. And also slowly, he saw that his tv self was doing a lot of things only for her to be proud of him. He agonized on the fights they had and smiled at their reconciliation.

Claire was watching Daniel's evolution on the show with immense pleasure. It was what she has always wanted for him: To apply himself seriously to his work and to have more adult relationships. She silently thanked this S.H to give these DVDs to them.

They were shocked to learn what happened to Alex. To find that he has become a woman. Daniel was reacting like he did on the show but finished by accepting it. They thought that when Alex or Alexis, Daniel could act differently toward her. They saw that Alexis had trouble deciding if she was an ally or a foe of the family.

When Claire and Daniel heard Betty talk about her mother with Amanda in the Zero Worship episode, they both had the same expression. Pain on behalf of Betty and wanting to hug and comfort her.

Daniel decided that he would contact Connor but not to offer any kind of position in the family company but to have him meet Wilhemina. Maybe they could be together sooner and Wilhemina could leave her father in peace.

Although Claire was a bit disappointed that he first chose Molly instead of Betty as his wife, she understood it was necessary to show how much Daniel has grown and matured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Watching the fourth season and decisions.**

When she saw how it ended with Molly dying and him being sucked into a cult, she was very worried and sad.

They both noticed the change in Betty's appearance and they saw that Betty was growing up a lot and her wardrobe was a part of that change.

When she saw the expression crossing the actor's face on the screen as he listened Hilda's wedding speech understood his feelings for tv Betty, Claire was beaming. She looked at her son who had a similar look on his face.

"I am so happy for you." She said as she hugged him.

"I can't believe it took me so long to figure it out."

"You were both not ready."

"Yes, we both had to change especially me. But when I meet her for real, I will not wait this long."

"When you meet her, I will come with you. I can't wait to meet her in real life."

"I'm sure she is even more wonderful in real life."

"This kid is so brave." Said Daniel in admiration.

"I know. The whole family is wonderful. Look at them, they are all proud of him." Said Claire when she saw the smiles on the faces of the Suarez family, on his tv self's face and on Amanda's and Marc's.

"I think it was a bit easier for him because somehow he knew he had his family's support."

"Why doesn't she see that I…" Began Daniel when he heard the "What?" of Betty.

"I think she has still some insecurities about herself."

"But she needs to let it go. She is beautiful, she is kind, she is loving, she is passionate, she is wonderful! The man she will marry will be the luckiest man on earth."

"I hope you are talking about yourself."

"I really hope she will pick me. But I will not force into anything. I love her too much. She deserves all the happiness she can get."

Daniel was distressed at Betty's decision to take the job in London. Just because he understood that she was exactly right for this and that it was what she wanted didn't mean he liked it. He wished to keep her at his side always. Claire has also mixed feelings: She saw that Betty has developed into someone she has always wanted to be and was proud of her be but regretted that her decision to leave was painful for her son.

They were both happy to see that Daniel followed Betty to London and asked her to have dinner with him.

As the credits rolled down on the final episode, they both looked at each other with identical expressions: They had smiles on their faces.

"We are going to meet her." Said Claire. Daniel nodded. But just as they were getting ready to leave, their phone rang.

"Hello, Meade residence. This is Claire Meade speaking."

"Mom… it's me… Alexis…"

"Alexis!" She exclaimed. "Did you also had the DVDs?"

"Yes. Can I speak to Daniel, please?"

"Of course." Claire handed the phone to her son

"Daniel?"

"Alexis?"

"Daniel, I am… sorry."

"Alexis, it's allright. Nothing happened yet. But I would like to meet you and get to know you better."

"What are we going to do that?"

"When are you coming?"

"I am at the door."

They both took a deep breath and although they couldn't see it so did Alexis before ringing the bell. As soon as they saw her, Claire hugged Alexis fiercely, delighted to have her family complete once again. Daniel hunged at the back, not knowing what to do. He took another breath and hugged his new sister. Alexis hugged back overwhelmed by emotion with the love she was feeling for her mother and brother.

They began to discuss of what they were going to do about Daniel Jr. Alexis decided that she would go to France to discuss with his grandparents about custody On her way back, she will stop by South Dakota to get Tyler. She will be back in two weeks. Claire suggested that Bradford should be aware of what will go on. She proposed that they gave the DVDs to him. They agreed.

Daniel could barely contain his impatience to meet Betty and Claire was feeling the same. They finally left for Queens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Suarez family watch the show**** and first meeting.**

Meanwhile in Queens, at exactly the same time where Claire and Daniel were receiving their package, the Suarez were receiving theirs.

They were as shocked as the Meades to read the note attached to it. As they watched, Betty was very happy. She never really had a true best friend and a male one at that. She saw what enormous change she had brought in Daniel and Claire and was very much surprised that she was able to do that. Her family was proud of her.

She was also very much surprised and shocked to see that Daniel has fallen in love with her. Her family was very pleased that she has at last found the man who will make her loved as she so much deserved.

Hilda was brought to tears by the fate of Santos but was glad that she found a great man to marry. She wondered aloud what she was going to do about that. Justin suggested that he should be allowed to see him but Bobby was the one he preferred as a father. He also said that Santos could still be a part of their lives but not as a husband to his mother. He was confident that Santos would find someone else who will be good for him.

They were happy to see that Justin has found someone who could love for who he is. His family was looking at him with proud smiles.

Ignacio was happy that the subject of his past was now put to light. His family understood why he did that. He was also happy to see the successes of his two daughters, each special in their own way. While Betty was growing because of the opportunities she was given at work, Hilda did her growing at home by first becoming a self sufficient and successful business woman and then by becoming head of her own family. He was distressed that Betty wanted to leave so far away for a new job although he could see that she was thrilled when she saw that part.

When they finished, Betty decided to get her braces off. She made an appointment to get it off two hours after finishing the series. Hilda decided to apply straightaway for a home business licence. She started the beautician school which she finished with a diploma. She resigned from Hebalux and her family helped to prepare a salon with all the things she needed.

She suggested to Betty to help her for her new hairdo. Betty agreed wanting to look professional and taken seriously when she applied to Meade publications. When Hilda finished, Betty was delighted with the results. They went shopping for new clothes with the money they got from her old ones.

After that, Betty went to see Walter and broke up with him as gently as she could. He protested but she told him that she knew she was not the right woman for him. At the same moment, a black, expensive car parked in front of her house and two people came out. Justin reported the news to his family. Betty took a breath before opening the door.

The first person she saw was a tall, blonde woman who was much handsomer that the one seen on the show.

"Hello… Mrs Meade."

Claire was smiling widely as she hugged tightly Betty and said: "Thank you, my dear for everything you've done for us."

"I didn't do anything yet, Mrs Meade."

"But you will, I know it. And call me Claire."

"All right Claire."

Claire pushed her son forwards: "Come say hello."

"Hi… Betty." Betty looked up to the handsome blue eyed man and blushed and looked down when she saw the loving look he sent her.

"Hello… Daniel." Daniel lifted tenderly her chin to force her to look at him. "Betty, I would not force you into anything. I would like to know the real you."

"Me too." And she hugged him. Daniel warmly responded smelling her subtle floral scent in her hair.

"Come in Mrs Meade… Daniel."

"Thank you Ignacio." Replied Claire. "I also wanted to say that you situation has been cleared. You are now a true citizen of this country."

Ignacio was elated and his whole family relieved.

They all entered the living room where Justin and Hilda warmly welcomed them.

Justin added: "Hey Daniel, if aunt Betty decides to work at Mode, can I come to see her?"

"Of course Justin. But you know fashion is not your aunt's dream. I will not keep you to do something that you love." He said to Betty who rewarded him with her famous large, megawatt smile. He smiled back lovingly.

After that, the whole house relaxed. Betty and Daniel were talking to each other discovering each other. Daniel understood that Betty was the sort of person who wanted to get to know a person well before considering any kind of relationship. He was very willing to wait but hoped it would not be long before he could openly say she was his girlfriend. He discovered that a lot of things that tv Betty loved were the same for real Betty. The things he didn't know were a joy to discover.

Claire was chatting with the rest of the family while glancing every once in awhile at her son and Betty talking with smiles on their faces. She was also thinking that she would make a trip to South Dakota to get to know Tyler when Alexis will be back from France.

They spend many hours in the warm and cozy atmosphere of the Suarez's house. Finally, very reluctantly, Claire and Daniel took their leave after making the family promise they will meet for dinner at their house the next day. Daniel kissed Betty's cheek who blushed at the attention. He smiled and said: "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. See you tomorrow." And she hugged him goodbye. Claire had to remind Daniel to let Betty go and this time he was the one who blushed under the good humored laughter of his mother and Betty's family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch****apter 4: Reflections.**

When they left Queens, Claire and Daniel were for a while silent each lost in their own thoughts. Claire was thinking about her conversation with Betty's family. They were very similar to their characters on the show. They were good, kind, hospitable, respectful, unpretentious people who she will enjoy getting to know better. If all went as she wanted, they will be family and she could not wish for a better one.

Daniel's thoughts on the other hand were only centered on Betty. He was fascinated by her. He felt at ease with her, stripped of all pretences of grandeur. With her, he felt like a simple man who could do much good in the world if he applied himself. "I have only been here for one hour and already she changes my outlook on life" he thought chuckling. By her own excellent example, she inspired him to go further, to use his priviledged position to help those who were less fortunate.

He was beginning to think about sponsoring. He thought he would be good at it. He was not made to head a fashion magazine. So if his father still offered the post as editor in chief of Mode, he would refuse it. Betty has the guts in the show (and not doubt in real life if given the opportunity) to start from scratch in a new city and in a new job, he would do the same. Maybe if his father, after coming back from his business trip, and if he saw the DVDs could offer the job to Alexis. She was good as editor in chief of "Hudson", he was sure she would be good as future CEO.

Also, he needed to get rid of his past to become a man worthy of her attention and maybe her love. He knew he couldn't pretend he was a good man before but he could at least try his utmost to change now. He knew that she liked him (she has told him this clearly) but she didn't know the real him that well. He wowed that he would give her plenty of opportunities to do so. For the moment, he had to contend himself with friendship but he hoped to convince her that he could be a good boyfriend for her. He will let her go at her own pace.

Nonetheless, he also knew that she was not resistant to his charm. He didn't use with her his player techniques because he knew she would only despise it and her good opinion meant everything to him.

He was reflecting also about his next course of action. He figured he could start by gathering information about his new job and how he could open an agency. He also resolved to ask Tyler if he was interested on it once he met him.

"When are you going to meet Tyler?" he asked his mother.

"As soon as Alexis comes back from France. Will you come with us?"

"I would prefer to stay here."

"And get to know Betty better." Smilingly said Claire.

"Yes." He smiled back.

"She's even better than in the show."

"Yes. She's wonderful."

"But you'll have to go slow. Remember she doesn't have the same experience that you have."

"But I never had a serious relationship before. What if I screw it up?"

"You have Betty. She'll tell you if you do."

"I guess." Daniel was afraid to spoil this beautiful thing he was starting to build with Betty.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dinner party.**

_(A.N: I am so sorry for the long delay but since I am the au pair of four young children, I don't have much time to myself. But today, we have a week long holiday so I am going to update more often, I hope.)_

The next day, Claire and Daniel were impatiently awaiting their dinner guests. They both wanted the night to be perfect. They had selected only simple but tasteful dishes.

The Suarez arrived on time. They all have made an effort to dress up a little but not in a too formal way. Justin was dressed impeccably with a cutting edge suit, Ignacio was wearing more classic black trousers, shoes and vest and a white shirt. Hilda was wearing a simple red knee length dress while Betty was wearing a navy lace one with her new classic black glasses. The Suarez offered a very nice bouquet.

Whether by accident or design, Betty was the last one to exit the car that the Meade have sent to get them. Daniel handed her out and he smiled as he looked her up and down. Betty smiled as she did the same.

"You look beautiful, Betty."

"Thank you Daniel. You look handsome too." He was wearing a deep blue shirt and grey silk trousers and vest. "Mrs Meade. Thank you for receiving us to your house."

"I already told you to call me Claire, dear. And I would love to get to know you better. We have time for that thankfully. Contrary to some people, I don't spend hours deciding what outfit I am going to wear."

"Mom!" Protested Daniel.

The Suarez laughed and Betty said to Daniel: "I appreciate you took so much time to decide. I was in the same situation to choose my dress, you know."

Daniel smiled widely and said: "Madam, your dinner awaits you." And he offered his arm to Betty who giggled and took it. Claire and rest of the family smiled delightedly.

The dinner was perfect with much laughter and good humored teasing. Ignacio and Hilda told a few of Betty's childhood antics which made her blush. Daniel smiled tenderly and squeezed her hand.

Claire was chatting with the rest of the family but she was also observing the would-be couple getting to know each other. They were definitely more tender gestures a bit hesitant at first but being more and more present as the hours passed.

Relunctantly, the Suarez made their excuses to leave. Claire and Daniel were disappointed especially Daniel who wanted Betty to stay longer.

Claire let him say goodbye to Betty privately while she talked to the others.

"Can I… ask you out?"

"Oh…" The pause she made almost made Daniel cringe and regret he has asked that. "I would like that."

Daniel's relief was clear. "How about the day after tomorrow for lunch? I'll pick you up at 12?"

"Ok."

"All right. See you tomorrow then." And he kissed her hand and her right cheek. Betty was a bit wobbly when she climbed into the car but her smile was wide. Her family smiled indulgently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: All day first date.**

The day after the dinner date, Daniel and Claire came to eat dinner at the Suarez house. It was a wonderful evening filled with laughter and good humoured teasing. But Betty and Daniel were a bit distracted. Tomorrow would be their official first date and they both wanted everything to go well. They felt nervous but really wanted for the other to like what he or she saw.

Daniel already had an idea about they could do provided of course that Betty agreed.

The next day, Daniel dressed casually and a black shirt (open at the collar) and jeans. He cleared his throat and gave himself a mental pep talk before ringing the bell to Betty's house. She opened and immediately he was dazzled by her bright smile of welcome.

She also dressed casually in a light blue blouse and a knee length white skirt. On her feet were practical white ballerinas slippers. He looked up and down and his smile told her he liked her outfit.

"You look beautiful Betty."

"Thank you Daniel. You look handsome too."

"Well then, miss Suarez. Shall we be on our way?" And he made an exaggerated bow.

Betty laughed. "I am ready Mr Meade"

Daniel's smile stretched when he heard her infectious laughter. He took his left hand and put it on his arm. He was delighted when she moved closer to him, her arm now firmly ensconced in his.

Daniel had decided to take her eating in a small intimate bistro. It was not one of his usual dating eating places. It was more family oriented. It proposed simple, tasty, Italian food.

As soon as they entered, Daniel was relieved to see that Betty appeared happy with the place and she confirmed it with words.

After they ordered, they began to chat. This conversation may have seem trivial to an outside observer but they were both getting to know each other, and seeing how the other was reflecting or reacting.

After the meal, they decided to walk into a nice park. Their conversation turned more profound and the number of tender gestures increased: They walked hand in hand, Daniel tucked a wayward lock of Betty's hair behind her ear, Betty did the same. They didn't realize how much time had passed until the park keeper came to tell them he was closing for the evening.

They were both disappointed but walked back to Betty's house.

At her front door, Betty turned: "I had a wonderful time."

"Me too…I…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I … could kiss you goodnight." He looked nervous.

Betty blushed but she replied. "If you wish."

Inclining his face near hers, and lifting up her chin, he kissed her lips; shortly and softly at first to ascertain her reaction, and seeing how well it was accepted, he brought his lips to hers once more and kissed her again-longer, more passionately. Betty moaned softly and caressed his hair. He was delicious, strong and sweet.

"That was…" She was speechless when they finally came up for air.

"Wonderful."

"Exactly."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Just when she was about to close the door, she turned to face him and rewarded him with one of her special loving smile. He replied in kind.

Betty closed the door. Her smile was at the same time tender, loving and a little smug. She encountered the eyes of her family.

"Good date?" Asked Hilda.

"Best date ever. Good night Hilda."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Returns.**

Over the next days, Betty and Daniel continued to see each other daily. If they couldn't see each other, they texted or messaged. Day after day, their appreciation of each other grew. The tender moments increased and Daniel found it difficult to restrain to passionate kisses. He was however determined not to rush Betty too soon.

But he felt also she was coming around of a closer connection between the two of them quickly. And he was right. Betty was still a bit unsure but felt safe and loved by him. She knew that he was waiting for her and she appreciated it.

Hilda has begun to date Bobby and her salon was going well.

A month has passed and Betty now felt she was ready to go further. She took extra care of her appearance that night. They had dinner at a very nice restaurant and then they went to see a musical on Broadway. She saw that many people attention were drawn to them. They knew of Daniel Meade's reputation and wondered why he was seen with the same woman over and over again.

Daniel told her to ignore it and they were able to concentrate on the show.

"Would you like to come in and have… erm… coffee?" He asked tentatively.

She blushed. She knew he was really giving her the choice. If she wanted just to have coffee, they will do just that.

She looked him in the eyes and said: "I would love that."

"You would? You would really?"

"Yes." And he saw that she was really sure. He was suddenly shy and insecure. What if he did it wrong? What if she didn't like it? He had experience but being with Betty was completely different. She squeezed his hand to reassure him.

When they were inside, they both stood a bit embarrassed until Betty took the initiative and kissed him. He kissed back and their hand began to roam over each other's body. Clothes were taken off until they were standing in just their underwear their desire evident in their darkened pupils. He took off her glasses and lightly kissed each of her closed eyelids.

Daniel took off her bra and he began to trail kisses and caresses down her neck, shoulders and breasts. Betty was breathing more rapidly. One of his hands reached downwards and began to caress where the silk panties were standing. Moans were uttered by both of them as one of Betty's hands did the same to him.

He lifted his head and asked silently if he could take off their remaining underwear. Betty nodded too overwhelmed to form words. Now both naked, he took her in his arm bridal style and carried her to his bed.

Their first joining brought them both to tears. It was intense, tender and passionate at the same time. They made love several times before they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Daniel woke first. He saw Betty's mass of hair on his chest as she slept with a happy and large smile. That sight made him profoundly happy. Never has he felt such peace. He felt fulfilled. He should have known that Betty's passionate nature was for all things in her life.

He heard Betty moan and begin to stretch. Her eyelids fluttered and opened. When she met Daniel's loving gaze and smile, she returned it with equal fervor and brought his lips to hers. They made love once again.

Betty proposed that they shower together which lead to a heavy make out session on it. They took breakfast and fed each other. The mood was relaxed and carefree.

Although that peace was shattered by the insistent buzzing of the interphone.

"Daniel, it's your mother. Open up."

Daniel asked Betty if she was ok with it and Betty nodded.

While they were waiting, Betty asked: "You are not ashamed of me, do you?"

"No! But I figured you wanted privacy."

"That's allright. I love your mother."

It was not only Claire who entered the apartment but also Alexis and a new dark haired guy. Betty guessed he was Tyler. Claire and Alexis glanced at Betty and Daniel, noticed their obvious closeness and nodded to each other smilingly.

Claire introduced the guy who was Tyler. Him and Daniel looked at each other wearingly before starting to chat. Betty was ambushed by Claire and Alexis.

Daniel was often glancing at Betty and she smiled back to reassure him.

Daniel mentioned this idea that he had of going into sponsoring. He had already told Betty who encouraged him to look into it.

Soon, Claire, Tyler and Alexis left. Daniel's arms wrapped around Betty pulling her as tightly to his clothed body as possible while Betty's arms encircled his neck. They kissed and finally broke away again. Betty rested her chin on his shoulder, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of being held tightly in his arms while his hands were caressing gently her back.

"I love you Betty." The realization came to him suddenly but made complete sense.

Betty was very surprised but was delighted to answer: "I love you too, Daniel." They both smiled at each other. He had never felt so content before in his life. He finally felt complete. This feeling that has escaped him most of his life now filled him completely.

He experienced a not insignificant, sense of loss as he had to release his hold on her and told her relunctantly that they had to go back to her house for lunch with the family. Betty pouted a bit disappointed but finally nodded.

At Betty's home, everyone was here including Bobby who was since a few weeks spent most of his time at the Suarez.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Bradford's decisions.**

_(A.N: Today is the last day of the week long holiday. I have to warn you that I will probably not update again for a while. I am very sorry.)_

About two days after, Bradford Meade came back from his business trip. He was surprised when he saw that neither his wife nor Daniel were at home. On his desk, he found the four DVD boxes and started to watch it.

He was in agreement with his Tv self that Daniel needed some direction and guidance and that Betty was exactly what he needed. He saw with pride and a certain amount of disbelief the profound change in attitude that Tv Daniel underwent thanks to her.

In regards to himself, he resolved to stop the affair with Fey since he saw that his wife's behavior was a lot due to this. He called Claire and Daniel and told them. He also told them that he wanted to meet Betty.

Claire and Daniel left the Suarez home to go to the Meade mansion.

Betty was very nervous and although Daniel tried to reassure her with kisses, she couldn't help worry.

When they arrived, Bradford made a few silent observations: Betty was clearly nervous and fidgeting, he noticed the loving looks and tender gestures his son made to reassure her. Apparently his son has already started to date her. Claire was murmuring comforting words to her.

"I would like to speak with Miss Suarez alone for a few minutes."

He saw Daniel starting to object but Betty smiled and squeezed his hand and he looked happy.

Inside his office, he said: "Please sit down Miss Suarez."

"Thank you Sir"

"Miss Suarez, I would come straight to the point. I want to thank for what you've done for my son. In one month, I saw such a change in him and I see now that you are the direct cause of it."

"Mr Meade, please. No thanks are necessary. It has been a pleasure to get to know Daniel and Mrs Meade. And I did not do much, you know. Daniel and Mrs Meade already have a good and kind heart."

"Thank you. But I would also like to ask you something. In the show, it was stated that you wanted to run a magazine. Is this still your goal?"

"Yes Mr Meade. It is."

"I also know that fashion is not your career of choice. So I would like to offer you a position in one of our other magazines. Would you agree to it?"

"Yes Mr Meade, I would. But can I ask something? I would like to start as an assistant so I could learn about magazine editing. And if my work gives you and my superior satisfaction, I'll be satisfied."

Bradford was delighted. This young woman was so sensible. He would be delighted to offer a higher position to her but since she said she wanted to start at a smaller level, he would accept it.

"Miss Suarez, I would be proud to have such a worthy employee. I am in need of an assistant in a new magazine that I am launching. This is what it is about."

She read and her smile widened when she saw the subject matter.

"Mr Meade. I would be delighted to accept such an opportunity. I will not let you down."

"I have no doubts." And he offered his hand to shake. Betty shook his hand with a grateful smile.

"Daniel, Claire come in."

He saw that when his son came in, his eyes went directly to Betty who smiled brilliantly at him. His concerned expression cleared and he replied with a large smile before sitting beside her and holding her hand.

Bradford apologized to Claire about his affair and said that he would end it as soon as possible. Then he asked Daniel what he would like to do in the magazine business. But Daniel declined and exposed to his father his idea of sponsoring and the idea of directing it with Tyler. Bradford was surprised but was interested to know more.

Then he asked to speak to Alexis and Tyler. Daniel and Betty left to get to their date and Claire went to spend time with Tyler.

At the end of the day, Bradford has decided that he would offer to Alexis to head MYW. If anything happened to him, she would replace him as CEO.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: New Jobs and developments.**

****_(Here is two new chapters. I hope you will like it.)_

Six months has passed since the interview with Bradford. Betty had started working at the new magazine. She was thriving and learning a lot in her job. Her superior the editor in chief of Moving forward was an experienced woman of 30 called Alice Watson who quickly discerned the intelligence and creative sensibility of her new assistant. They began to work together exchanging ideas. Alice and her husband James even became one of Betty and Daniel's most trusted friends.

As for Daniel, he has opened his sponsoring agency with Tyler. One of his first clients was actually Gio. Daniel was at first reluctant to introduce him to Betty. He was feeling insecure knowing what happened between Betty and Gio in the show. But Betty even if she liked Gio as a friend, she assured him that he was the one she loved. And a few months after, Gio began to date a great girl that he liked.

Betty also met Mark and Amanda. She had suggested to Amanda to start her stylist business. Amanda also became a client of Daniel and was delighted to have found something she was excellent at. She also started to date Tyler while Mark was dating Cliff.

Mark was working still as Wilhemina's assistant but thanks to Betty he knew about YETI and agreed with her that they would both apply for it in one year. Wilhemina was dating Connor. Daniel has contrived to make them meet without bringing Connor to Meade Publications. Molly has dumped Connor and to the surprise of everyone has started to date Becks who became faithful thanks to her influence.

Back in Queens, Santos has started to date Gina Gambarro. He spent time with Justin although he had some difficulty to accept who Justin was at first but he became soon a devoted father. The relationship between Hilda and Gina was a bit tense at first but gradually became friendly. They were never best friends but were friendly enough.

The relationship of Betty and Daniel was so close that Daniel was thinking more and more seriously of asking Betty to move in with him. He finally got the nerve to do it seven months after their first date. Betty was delighted and agreed. The only condition she had is that she wanted to contribute to the rent and bills in equal part as Daniel. They chose a very nice apartment in Brooklyn.

Claire and Bradford were delighted to see their youngest son in a serious relationship. They loved Betty and really liked her family. Bradford, seeing the relaxed, loving and happy atmosphere in the Suarez family began to love a lot of his reserve and standoffishness. They often had dinner at each other's house often joined by Tyler, Mark, Cliff, Amanda, and Alexis.

Alexis has met a man at her new job as editor in chief of MYW and under his influence began to lose the bloodthirsty streak she had in her. Marcus Sheffield knew all about the past of Alexis and was completely ok with it.

When the New Year was upon them, there was a lot of celebrations. The first one was the wedding of Santos and Gina in January. The second wedding followed two weeks later with Becks and Molly. Two months later, it was Hilda and Bobby who tied the knot. Three months later, it was Alexis and Marcus. DJ who was living during holidays with his mother turned father was one the witnesses.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Surprising his girlfriend.**

Daniel seeing all these weddings was considering following the same road. He knew that Betty was the one he wanted. He was also thinking of having children with her. He didn't say anything to Betty. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity. He finally saw it and began to prepare.

On 23th April, Betty came back to their apartment and found Daniel already there with a large smile and a positively giddy expression.

"Happy birthday my butterfly." He said kissing her.

"Thank you Daniel." Her smile was as wide as his.

«I regret only one thing. That I was not present for the 22 past birthdays. So in order to rearrange this awful reality, I will give you a gift for each year I missed."

Betty's eyes widened. He is going to give her 23 presents! It was incredible, yet so utterly like Daniel. She knew he loved to "spoil" the people he loved.

He laughed: "I've succeeded in rendering Betty Suarez speechless. This is the day to remember!"

Betty swatted him teasingly on the arm and laughed.

The first present was a lovely and simple pearl necklace, the second was the corresponding bracelet and the third earrings. The fourth present was an anthology of Shakespeare's works with the note "You share the same birthdate with the most famous writer." The fifth was a notebook for her ideas at the magazine, the sixth was a lovely bouquet of gerbera daisies, and the seventh was a CD of the songs that have thus far accompanied their relationship. The eighth present was a locket with a photo of them, the ninth was two tickets for a Broadway production of "Wicked", the tenth was a box of Belgian chocolates. The eleventh present was a Shalimar perfume, the twelth was a scrapbook of all the places they have gone, the thirteenth was a confirmation of a reservation of weekend trip to a country romantic retreat, the fourteenth was a card to have free access of all of New York museums for a year, the fifteenth was a full spa treatment, the sixteenth was a coffee mug that Daniel has personalized with her initial and pictures of the things and people she most liked to do, there was a book, a pen, a picture of him and her family. The seventeenth was a lovely black handbag. The eighteenth was a scented candle, the nineteenth was a simple butterfly pendant necklace, the twentieth was a new bouquet of pink roses this time. The gift number twenty one was a brooch. The gift number twenty two was tickets to a concert of an singer that they both loved.

"And this is your twenty third gift." He took her hands and added:

«I've waited for someone honest and pure-hearted. Someone who sees me as me, accept me as who I am. I've always felt that if I live that way, one day that person would find me. And she has. Betty, you turned my life upside down and I completely love this new life. You are beautiful, intelligent, funny, sweet, compassionate, loving. I could go on hours praising you and still think I do not say enough to make everyone understand how wonderful you are. I feel honored that you chose me as your boyfriend and that you are my girlfriend. You are my soul mate and the woman I hope to spend the rest of my life with. Will you please marry me?" He knelt down and he showed her a black velvet case with a diamond ring on it.

Betty terribly moved and crying tears of joy replied: "Yes! Oh yes! Yes!" She kissed him and Daniel slipped the ring on her finger.

How long they stayed locked in each other's embrace kissing, they didn't know. Caresses added to kisses. Clothes were shed and soon they were making love and murmuring to each other how much they loved the other.

The night was spent in loving each other and making plans for the future. The morning Betty called Hilda to tell her the news while Daniel called his parents, Tyler and Alexis. After that, they went back to love each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Tie the knot.**

_(A.N: I do apologize sincerely for the very long wait between updates. I don't have any excuse except to say that I didn't have the time to do it with four children to look after. And plus I have the status of "super au pair" which means 30 hours of work per week. Here is the first of the last three chapters. The wedding dress and hairstyle that Betty wears in this chapter is the one America has in "Our family wedding".)_

Two months has passed since that beautiful day and both Betty and Daniel have planned together with their families the wedding. Claire was ecstatic and Bradford, faithful to his temperament was quietly pleased. They both loved Betty. She grounded Daniel and made him focus and grow. And above all, they loved each other deeply. That's all that they have ever wanted for him.

The day after their engagement, Claire has come to their shared apartment and has hugged Betty and said: "I am so happy for you both… daughter." Betty extremely moved has hugged her back: "Thank you… mother." Bradford has put his hand on his son's shoulder and nodded at him with a smile. Then he moved to Betty and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made her blush and smile.

Both Daniel and Betty did not want an extravagant wedding. Something more simple yet elegant suited them more. Betty asked Christina to design her wedding dress and Hilda to do her hair. So on the day, she felt like her. She felt beautiful, elegant and radiant. Daniel had to remind himself to close his mouth when he saw her walk down the aisle on the arm of her father. His smile stretched on his face.

Ignacio kissed his daughter's cheek. His eyes were at the same time a bit sad but also extremely proud of her. He placed his hand on Daniel's. A silent communication passed between the two men. Ignacio was "telling" him to love and not to hurt his daughter, that she deserved the very best. Daniel nodded slightly and smiled at him reassuringly.

Then came the wows: "Betty, I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her? I never imagined that I would find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. You are my soul mate. You have renewed my life. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. You have given me a direction. I no longer feel I am drifting aimlessly. You have brought love, colour, enthousiam, purpose into my life. You are everything that's good, pure and true. You make me a better person every day. I promise to be there when you need me, to help you reach your goals, to be your best friend ever and to love you all my life with all my heart." He slipped the gold ring on her finger while they were both reveling on the words and the smiles shared.

"Daniel, I love you. From the moment our paths crossed, you've surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, and challenged me in a way that no human being ever has. You are my best friend and my soulmate. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. You make me happy. You make me feel alive. You make me feel loved. You captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. And for that I love you...with all of my heart, and all of my soul." She slipped the ring on his finger.

"Now by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Daniel tenderly bought Betty on his arms and kissed her. Betty's hands went directly to his neck as she held him there longer than it was considered "proper". There was some giggles and clearing of throats. Finally Tyler, one of Daniel's best man tapped him lightly on the shoulder and Daniel regretfully ended the kiss.

The reception went smoothly though Betty and Daniel didn't stay too long. They both wanted to be alone together.

"Ready, Mrs Meade?" said Daniel with a full blown grin as he used her new name for the first time.

Betty's smile was no less wide as she replied: "Ready Mr Meade."

They ran under the rice to the car who will take them to the airport to the Bahamas. When they both saw the Bahamas episode, they both agreed that it was the place they wanted to go on their honeymoon. After a fortnight there, they will fly to Mexico to visit Betty's family who could not come to the wedding. Betty especially wanted to meet her maternal grandmother.

The wedding night was tender and passionate at the same time. They slept very late and missed breakfast and had room service. After that, they went swimming on their own which inevitably followed by a passionate lovemaking in the water. They went diving with an instructor, and swan with the dolphins. They explored the island. Daniel loved to see his wife's eyes as she discovered new things. She blossomed into this confident woman that left him breathless at the realization that she has chosen him for the rest of her life. He saw how other men were gazing at her. Betty was sensual without even her realizing it. He was jealous which she teased him about but secretly she loved his possessive nature. He was relieved that her whole attention was bestowed on only him.


End file.
